The Lesson Loud House Style
by earthling1996r
Summary: Lincoln and Clyde cheat on a test and go to detention


At Lincoln's room Lincoln and Clyde were reading books to get ready for a big test but neither really feel like studying. Instead they decided to goof off.

First they made a little bomb out of comics and toothpaste, Lisa helped , the bomb exploded was very small. Clyde " That was anti-climatic ." Lincoln " Yeah perhaps we should study for the test ." Lincoln talked in a strange voice " If zhe square of zhe hypotenuse equals zhe sum of zhe square root of the other two sides vhat is the length of side A ?"

Clyde " Linc why are you talking like that." Lincoln shrugs " I thought it would be more fun to study. Is it more fun for you?" Clyde " Not really man."

Lincoln and Clyde started to study but Clyde blinked a red dot on Lincoln's face " Clyde quit distracting me we got to study. Let's get this work done."

Lincoln and Clyde played laser tag in doors completely not studding.

* * *

Because the boys didn't study they decided to eat math books. Lincoln " Why isn't this working I'm not absorbing the knowledge ?" Clyde spoke in a french accent " We failed to study for the big math test." Lincoln " And now we will fail." Clyde spoke normally " Unless ..." Lincoln " Unless what." Clyde " We could you know.." Lincoln " No What." Clyde " We could just..."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde tried to cheat by writing the test all over their body they got caught and sent to the Principal's office.

Principal Huggins " CHEATING did you two hooligans thought you could get away with CHEATING in my school?" Lincoln " Yes." Principal Huggins " Well I'm putting you two in detention for the whole month."

Principal Hugins lead Lincoln and Clyde to the detention room which was rumbling and banging more than the Louds house ever did during a big fight. Principal Huggins " Now you two won't talk move or even blink without my permission ."

Clyde raised his hands " Can I please blink." Principal Huggins " NO!"

* * *

They went inside Principal Huggins " SILENCE HOOLIGANS you have new inmates. Make them feel welcome." he left and the detention kids liked the new meat.

Lincoln and Clyde stated to talk though their heads seemingly

Clyde " Linc you hear me?" Lincoln " Yeah what are we gonna do? some of these people look like they could be in high school." Clyde " Yeah especially that large one over there he could pass off as my dad." The Large kids heard and said " I'm twelve you dork." Lincoln " Are they mind readers?" Another kid responded " No you just talk out loud Loud." Lincoln " Oh make more sense."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde got beat up by the detention kids and had to put ointment on themselves Clyde " Linc can you kiss me to make my boo boo better?" Lincoln does .

Lincoln " Now we need to look tough." Lincoln and Clyde put on fake tattoos to look more tough.

At the cafeteria Lincoln and Clyde decide to show how tough they are which resulted in Lincoln getting his head squeezed. Clyde " Stop! His head will crack like an egg." The person doing it to Lincoln ignored Clyde but listen to another.

B.G. " Let the white haired boy go Now!" The person squeezing Lincoln did, Lincoln " Thanks man I owe you one." B.G. " You'l owe me more if you want protection."

Clyde " Protection from what?" B.G. pointed at him self " Me." Clyde and Lincoln gulped.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde cleaned the principal's desk and B.G. told them to get some of the school plans.

Clyde " I don't know this guy seems to be trouble." Lincoln " Well if we don't he's going to explode literally he has a bomb plated in his body set off if he get angry enough."

Lincoln and Clyde found a calendar of Principal Huggins in swim suits they laugh. " Ahem!" Lincoln and Clyde saw Principal Huggins glaring at them. Lincoln " Uh it's not what it looks like."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde had to clean the grease trap it was horrible and traumatizing .

Afterwards they go back to the detention room and B.G. is waiting for them " Took you long enough did you leaned anything?" Clyde " Don't break the rules." B.G. " No never get caught and denial denial denial !" he give the boys a list '" Now rookies fetch me these objects."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde sang

Lincoln " Oh I cheated on a math test Teacher says I have to pay the price doing time in the schoolhouse and it gets worse everyday." (During his singing Lincoln knocked some papers off the desk and picked them up giving Clyde a chance to get the first items a paperclip.)

Clyde " I've done a lot of bad things as freedom wilted away from me I'ver seen a lot of sad things and it still gets worse everyday." ( Clyde goes to B.G. to give him spoons.)

Everyone was raking leafs

Lincoln and Clyde " I never was a bad guy till I was put in the slammer . now I steal lie and cheat till it stops getting worse everyday." ( Lincoln stole a rake from the guy next to him despite it was clearly in his pants Lincoln pointed to the other guy causing the first to attack him)

Lincoln and Clyde were doing dumbbells " They think I leaned my lesson that crime does not pay but being stuck in detention shows it just gets worse every single daaaaaay." ( Lincoln stole the tread of another guy's shirt he didn't noticed.)

back in the detention room more fights started Principal Huggins came in " Silence you HOOLIGANS ! I want you to stop fighting and clean up your mess before the end of the day here me!?" B.G. sneak out without being noticed except for Lincoln and Clyde. Lincoln " Where is that guy going?"

Clyde " I don't know why he need a bunch spoons, rake , rope and ( realizations ) Linc he's going to escape !"

Lincoln "No we are buddy."

* * *

Clyde and Lincoln were running " Dude I don't think we are ready for the outside world again." Clyde said. Lincoln " Why do you say that Clyde ?" Clyde " Because were back at the detention door." Lincoln " Maybe we lost our taste for freedom." Clyde " Well let's go back inside."

Lincoln and Clyde looked though the window and saw one kid attack another and ate his hair for some reason . Lincoln " On second thought..."

Lincoln and Clyde catch up to B.G. " Take us with you!" They both shouted. B.G. " Ha ha no way losers." He threw a paperclip at them but does nothing . B.G. was removing the screws for the air vent . Lincoln and Clyde begged on their knees and gave puppy eyes " Please were too cute for detention." B.G. was unaffected " Don't care." B.G. said.

B.G. went inside and Lincoln tackled him and stated banging him ." Oh please take us with you please please please! I BEG YOU!" Lincoln's banging causing the ground to open up Lincoln hanged on and there two were being hovered over under Principal Huggins who was taking a nap. B.G. though sign language " Help me." Clyde though sign language " Depends can we come with you." B.G. though sign language " Never dork." Clyde did a very quick sign language hand movement " Take us with you."

B.G. " What ?"

Clyde shouted " I said take us with you!" B.G. " Ok no need to yell." B.G. wakes up Principal Huggins and he spots the three. they get back inside the vent . Principal Huggins " A breakout not if i can help it." Imitate a prison siren .

* * *

Lincoln , Clyde and B.G crawled through the air vent but hit a dead end when they came across a fan. B.G. " We just have to go up."

Lincoln " Or we could." Lincoln stuck the rake in the fan hoping it would stopped it how ever it just caused the rake to get cut in half. Lincoln " Ok going up it is."

Lincoln , Clyde and B.G. climbed up to the roof. When they got to the top there was a compartment. Lincoln " I though this was the way out!" B.G. " It is the door just won't open." Lincoln mad " Do you have any other big escape ideas?" B.G. " No you massive MASORK ." Lincoln turned to Clyde " Dork in a detention way."

Lincoln turned back to B.G. and said " Well your a SODGING DERK WITH AS FAT FART MUSTACE!" B.G. " What is that even?" Clyde " A soap-dodgeing thunder jerk."

B.G. " Oh yeah well you two are a bunch of..."

Lincoln " Duck !" He and Clyde got out of the way and B.G. exploded from the bomb in his body he survived. B.G." Jerks!" He said weekly before passing out. Lincoln " takes one to know one."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde are on the roof top looking at the escape plan. Clyde " Oh it's supposed to be a zip line."

Lincoln started to put the zip line together when he hears footsteps. Clyde " Ahh it's Principal Huggins hurry up." Lincoln " I am Clyde I just need to know the length I need." Clyde " Ok The height of the school multiple by..." Lincoln " Isn't it divide ?"

Clyde " Ok . Minus the school." Lincoln " I said divide ." Clyde " Is the same thing Linc." Lincoln " No it isn't right?" he said unsure.

The door was opening " Let's wing it." Lincoln claimed . He tried to throw the rack but it just hit the lower window.

* * *

Lincoln "Maybe if we studied we would be riding down an awesome zip line out of detention." Clyde " No if we studied we wouldn't be in detention . " Lincoln " So i guess we did learn something." Clyde " Never cheat because cheaters never prosper?" Lincoln grabbed Clyde's hand " no, NEVER GET CAUGHT!"

Principal Huggins came bursting through the door " Give up now and ..." He stopped and watch Lincoln and Clyde jump of the roof and land on the hard ground .

Lincoln and Clyde despite the twisted limbs walk off Lincoln " See you never Huggins." He and Clyde laugh as they walk away. Principal Huggins " Don't know why there so happy I already called their parents." END

* * *

Please post in the reviews on what other Gumball episodes you want done in the style of The Loud House .


End file.
